Pinkie Pie (O
Note: Pinkie Pie's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Pinkie Pie is a female earth pony who is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. She eventually marries Apple Bushel and together they have a daughter named Winesap Apple. Personality Pinkie is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces, always with a party. True to the element of laughter she represents, she loves to make ponies smile and laugh. Pinkie tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, such as stopping to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud when the main characters confront Discord after he had escaped from his stone prison. As a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. Pinkie frequently performs cartoonish feats, such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. On several occasions, Pinkie breaks the fourth wall and shows awareness of cinematic elements. Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented and avid party-thrower. She throws a party for Twilight Sparkle when she arrives to Ponyville for the first time and also to Cherry Blossom. Pinkie is even shown to throw parties on completely random occasions. On occasion, Pinkie Pie shows an insecure side of her personality, doubting her friends or herself. When this happens, her mane actually "deflates" and her coat color fades to a grayish pink. Skills Pinkie frequently performs songs and plays a variety of musical instruments in the saga. Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, where she normally assists. Sometimes comes up with her own outlandish recipes, normally occurring one per month, what usually ends up with several ponies at the hospital. Pinkie has an ability to predict events in the near future by interpreting various twitches and involuntary motions, which she calls her "Pinkie Sense." The citizens of Ponyville pay heed to Pinkie's predictions, according to Applejack. Twilight is skeptical of the Pinkie Sense at first, since she fails to find a scientific explanation for it, but she eventually accepts it. Pinkie Pie has an exceptional memory, being able to remember events that nopony else would be able to remember. But what she is really good is planning parties, having even a party cannon for "emergencies". To defeat the Sirens, Twilight and her friends received from Melody a power that was activated by their best potential. Relationships Family Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz They are Pinkie Pie's parents and she seems to have a good relationship with them. Maud Pie She is Pinkie Pie's older sister and the two seems to share a very close bond. Limestone Pie and Marble Pie They are Pinkie Pie's oldest and youngest sisters respectively and she seems to have a good relationship with them. Winesap Apple She is Pinkie Pie's daughter and she loves her as a mother can love her child. Love Interests Coconut Coconut was Pinkie Pie's pair in the Autumn Equinox Ball, but it's unknown what kind of relationship they had. It's revealed they are just friends. Apple Bushel She meets Bushel when he comes to help Applejack and her family. He falls in love with her at the first sigh and gains courage to ask her to go on a date, what she accepts. They eventually get marry and have a daughter named Winesap Apple. Family Description in the Saga Twilight and Blue Sword When Twilight receives Cadance's invitation to take some vacations in the Crystal Empire, Twilight invites Pinkie Pie to go with her, something she accepts, along with Rarity. The three go to the Crystal Empire, where Rarity and Pinkie meet Blue for the first time and learn Twilight's crush on him. They, along with Cadance, elaborate a plan to put Twilight and Blue together. Although they managed to make them share a kiss, it is only when Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy arrives to the Crystal Empire, they make Twilight confess what she feels about Blue. She also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going as a chicken. Pinkie Pie also becomes excited when she and the others discover that Twilight slept with Blue. Also, after Shining had discovered Twilight and Blue were dating, she and the others write a letter to Blue to ask him for help because Twilight was depressed for her fight with Shining. Bloom's New Life When Pinkie meets Cherry Blossom, she becomes very excited and promisses her to throw her a welcome party. She is able to know Cherry would live with Applejack and her family from hearing Applejack, Twilight and Cherry's talk and she do it while Cherry and Applejack take Big Mac to the hospital after his accident. Rarity helps Cherry in trying to return to her home world by using her element. Apple Wedding In "Sky's Arrival", after knowing Sky is in Equestria, Rarity helps her friends to do everything do save Cherry and Big Mac's relationship. Suspecting the Lord of Order maybe involved, the six use the Elements of Harmony to invoke him. The Lord of Order denies being involved and quickly realize that had his brother's hand. He says to the mares the can't do anything, but they can, using the Elements of Harmony to retrieve Sky to the Order side, so he can return him to his world. In "Unexpected Reunion", Cherry finally reunites, to her shock, with Sky. Having running from him, she goes to the library and tells to her friends that Sky is in Ponyville and Cherry realizes that they already knew, something that upset her, but she calmed down once they say to her they will help her. In "Easy", Pinkie Pie starts her mission to make Sky laugh in a happy way. She organizes a party for him in Sugarcube Corner, even predating with her Pinkie sense that he would come to Sugarcube Corner. However, she is not able to make Sky laugh and is victim of his rage for trying to cheer him up. In "The Gifts of Harmony", Pinkie Pie and her friends invoke the Lord of Order again and he tells them about the power inside of each element. He says to Pinkei Pie that her element is able to make ponies laugh on her, but he warn her that everything will be funny to the other ponies, even the most ordinary ones. Working with Rarity, Pinkie Pie organizes a show to everypony and Sky appears. She is able to make everypony laugh, but to make Sky laugh she is forced to do jokes that included hurting herself. In "Apple Wedding", Pinkie Pie meets Cherry's family and friends, giving a tour through Ponyville to Cherry's parents and then participates in her wedding with Big Mac, planning the reception. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword Applejack is the one that take care of the reception to Twilight and Blue's wedding and is one of Twilight's bridesmaids. The Light Kingdom Pinkie Pie and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. She also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, she ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after she had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Pinkie Pie and the others go along to the Oasis of the Heart to help retrieve the red star seed. After recovering her star seed, Heartbeat give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up and so Pinkie Pie and Rarity go after the orange star seed. In order to find Melody's star seed, Pinkie Pie and Rarity go to Vanhoover, where they find that dark ponies are also searching for the star seed and had also found the cave where it is. Knowing from Heartbeat the dark ponies are not very clever, they deceive them to move away from the cave, so she and Rarity can get it. They find the orange star seed trap in ice and, after Pinkie Pie accidentally stumbles in a crystal, Rarity realizes they need to use the crystals as piano keys in order to make the ice release the star seed. When they are exiting the cave with the star seed, they faced with the dark ponies they deceived, but Rairty is able to use the light from the star seed to defeat them and make them return to their former selves. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Pinkie Pie and the others into their dark selves. Pinkie Pie is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. She then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. The Taking of Tartarus Pinkie Pie, along with the others, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in "The Power of the Key of Tartarus". In "The Krylock's Venom", she helps in containing and saving ponies who were mutated by Krylock's venon that there were in her cupcakes. In "The Predators of the Night", she helps fighting agains Shadow Claw and his pack of pony-wolfs. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", she and her friends go to the Light Kingdom to celebrate the Recovery Day. When Oogie Boogie traps Heartbeat in a great nightmare, Pinkie Pie and her friends try to retain calm in the celebration, while Luna and Blue go save Heartbeat and Twilight and the Generals go stabilize the Diamond Heart. In "The Return of the Sirens", it's revealed Pinkie Pie joined Rainbow Dash's band, the Rainbooms, playing the drums. During the chapter where they have to deal with the Sirens, she is seen frequently arguing with her friends, because they were not turning the band into something funny to do. When they are trapped under the stage by Trixie and her band, Pinkie Pie brings all this to the great arguing, until Twilight stops all of them and remind them creating disharmony in the group was always the Dazzlings' plan and Pinkie Pie ends up making peace with her friends and together, with Melody's help, they are able to defeat the Sirens. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Pinkie Pie struggle to keep Arbor's plans from invading Ponyville, along with the others and then with Twilight, Blue and Discord. When Heartbeat appears to get help, since the other Generals were captured by Arbor, she and her friends go face Arbor and try to use the Elements of Harmony on him, but he is able to trap them with his roots. Fortunately, Leaf Mane appears and is able to convince Arbor to stop what he was doing, showing him that plants and animals can live in harmony. But Kitsune appears and is able to destroy Leaf Mane's matrix, weakening her even more and also weakening Arbor. But Shadow Claw appears and defeat him. Arbor, in order to save the power of the matrix, asks the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to transfer the matrix's power to him, so he can turn into the new matrix of Nature. They do it and save the power of the matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy are captured by Fire Punch and used by the Queen of Hearts to stop Purple Smoke from removing her heart and to allow her to get his. They are freed and taken by Golden Paladin and Twilight to the Light Kingdom, where they go then back to Ponyville. In "The Prison-Book", Pinkie Pie are seen fighting Chrysalis with her friends, including Twilight, and using the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. In "Cold Loneliness", Pinkie Pie is helping preparing Star's first birthday party. She becomes very preoccupied with her family and friends after knowing what is happening in Equestria with the arrival of the Snow Queen, overreacting comically. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Pinkie Pie continues in the Light Kingdom when Perfect Scales starts to get all the special lights. Pinkie Pie, along with the others, goes with Twilight, Star Knight and Heartbeat to the Diamond Domain to hide from Scale. When Scale appears, he puts Pinkie Pie and the others out of game by binding them to a diamond with vines and then putting them asleep. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Pinkie Pie attends Star Knight's birthday party. Fluttershy and Thunder Night She attends Fluttershy and Thunder Night's wedding, serving as bridesmaid. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she is watching Melody's play eating a lot of pop corn. Finding True Love In "A Date Between Wonderbolts", Pinkie Pie organizes a party to celebrate the fact that Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt. She, along with the others, gets very excited when Rainbow Dash tells that Soarin asked her on a date. She is also the one who reveals to Rainbow's father about the date. In "Applejack Falls in Love", she is in a hurry as she is preparing Cloud Chaser's surprise party for arriving to Ponyville. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", she meets Apple Bushel, Applejack's cousin, and immediatly she becomes Bushel's crush. During the surprise welcome party she prepares to him, Bushel asks her to go on a date with her. She accepts and says she already knew (due to her Pinkie sense) Bushel was in love with her. She also said she already knew about Cherry and Applejack's bet. In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Apple Bushel. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", it's revealed that she got married with Apple Bushel and that they had a daughter together, Winesap Apple. She then goes visit Twilight with her daughter and Twilight confess to her and the others about her worries about her son. She is also present when Celestia tells the news about Chrysalis' eggs and Medusa. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Pinkie Pie organize a party to Twilight and her family when they arrive to Ponyville to spend the holidays. She also gives a water balloon to Star in order for him to do his training. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Pinkie Pie is with the other mares, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. She and Rarity go get the children to take them to take them to the Diamond Domain. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. "The Island of Tambelon" In "The Story of Tambelon", Pinkie Pie is summoned, along with the other users of the Elements of Harmony, by Twilight to discuss the subject about Tambelon. In "Getting on Board of the Destiny’s Bounty", Pinkie Pie and her friends (what also includes Moonlight Sonnet) go to Las Pegasus, so they can get a way to go to Tambelon. In "The Trap of the Siren", after defeating Allegro and releasing the males from her control, Pinkie Pie and her friends use the power of the Elements of Harmony to purify the wild energy, healing both the island and Allegro. After that, she and the others continued their journey. In "An Island With an Hairy Mystery", she and the others stop on an island so the ship can have some repairs. While they wait, they are attacked by Quintaped, but Star is able to save them and then they continue their journey. In "A Changeling Can Change", Pinkie Pie and the others meet Thorax and are convinced to accept him by Moonlight and Star. In "Arriving to Tambelon", after getting into Tambelon, Pinkie Pie and the others use the Elements of Harmony to defeat an evil pony-creature. In "The Stone Army", Pinkie Pie and the others meet Applejack's father, Jonagold Apple, and, when he is taking them to a safe place, they are attacked by stone ponies. Despite having the power of the Elements of Harmony, Scarlet Burn harms Applejack, preventing them from using it. Fortunately, they are saved by Star who uses the lava nature to defeat the stone army and Scarlet Burn. In "The Curse of Tambelon", Pinkie Pie meets Applejack's mother and then she listens her and Jonagold tell how they ended up in Tambelon. In "The Mysterious Generals", Pinkie Pie has a meeting with Blue and her friends to talk about the mysterious light ponies. Later, they help Star dealing with Light Fire and her stone ponies and, after defeating her, she meets Time Turner, the General of Time, and Bright Night, the General of Portals. In "The Unicorn With the Broken Horn", she attends to a meeting with the others to talk about Time Turner and Bright Night and if they should try to become friends with them. In "The Diamond Sword", Pinkie Pie helps Jonagold and Buttercup with the chores along with the others. When Wild Pollen appears to them, she summons more plants that allows her to subjugate them all until Blue, charged with power, destroys the plants and uses the Diamond Sword to defeat the witch. In "The Dormant General", Pinkie Pie and the others hear, Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night tell about their mission. In "Hurt Spirit", Pinkie Pie and her friends go to the castle to defeat the Dark Mistress. In "Infinite Labyrinth", after being separated from the others, Pinkie Pie makes her way into a room, where she is overwhelmed with cheers, and Light Fire welcomes her as her "special guest". Pinkie is given a microphone and Light Fire urges her to act, reminding her that her dream is to make everypony laugh. This causes Pinkie to question if she wants to continue helping Twlight. Then, Blue, Time Turner and Brght Night were able to break in and destroy the witches for good and free Pinkie Pie and the others. In "The Plan is Enacted", Pinkie Pie then split up with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack to find Tempest and Moonlight. While they were climbing the central tower of the castle, they all were caught by the shock of the Smooze's releasement. In "A Tempestuous Will", Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have their souls taken and absorved by the Dark Mistress, but they are saved and returned to their bodies by Tempest. When their spirits were returned, Twilight happily hugged them, glad that they were alright. In "The Awakening of the General of Destruction", she and the others joined Twilight and Star on their attack against the Dark Mistress using the power of their elements. Eventually, they run out of power and fell to the towers where Blue, Time Turner and Bright Night were. They saw Twilight went to the inside of the Smooze and the awakening of the General of Destruction. In "The Power of the Original Light", when it seems everything is lost, Pinkie Pie and the others watch Twilight ascend from the Smoozer and restore the damages caused by the Smooze. In "Back to Freedom", with the mission now completed, she returned home. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Just like with Twilight, Pinkie Pie gave a huge gasp after finding out Cherry Blossom would move in to Ponyville. *It was revealed that, to Pinkie Pie, a perfect night is cloying herself with the chocolate of a chocolate fountainy and dance all night. *Pinkie Pie stated that the kind of bribe that works on her are cake and chocolates and she would deceive ponies for candy and not with candy. *Pinkie Pie always wonder if Rainbow Dash's mane is dried or is a wig. *It is revealed in Apple Wedding that Pinkie Pie, in each month, makes culinary creations and that they are the reason for half of the patients Cherry Blossom has in the first week of each month. *It is revealed in Twilight and Blue Sword that Pinkie Pie has cakes stashed all over Ponyville, in case of cake emergency, keeping them in battery-powered refrigerators. *In order to have a greater and more eloquent vocabulary and to understand Twilight's way of speaking, Pinkie Pie memorized all the words of the dictionary. *Pinkie Pie loves animated songs. *Pinkie Pie's favorite treat is all of them. *Pinkie Pie's favorite sport is to see how long she takes to make everypony of Ponyville laugh. *Pinkie Pie's dream is to live in a land made of ice cream. *Pinkie Pie has published a book called titled The Indisputable Benefits of Having a Piñata at a Party, with Heartbeat being a fan of it. *Pinkie Pie celebrates the day she went to the dentist for the first time. *Acording to Mirror Coat, Pinkie Pie has the record for the most invented words. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Dark Beings Category:Apple Family